


Hearts Shall Dance

by jane_x80



Series: Tony Skates [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are on their way to the skating rink on Christmas morning. Takes place right afterHoliday Surprises.ForDay 22 of the Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal, the theme is Ice Skating.





	Hearts Shall Dance

**Author's Note:**

> _Hearts shall dance once again; when canvas of ice is painted with the brush of skates_  
>  – Shah Asad Rizvi
> 
> The title of the story comes from the above quotation.
> 
> I know some of you wanted more of Tony skating so here it is! The story starts directly after last year's Ice Skating theme story, [Holiday Surprises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8810677).

Tony DiNozzo kept glancing over at his boss, Jethro Gibbs, who was driving them in his Challenger. They were on their way to the US Naval Academy, where Gibbs had arranged for Tony to have the ice skating rink all to himself. Tony was excited and a little nervous, at the same time. Gibbs had given him the sweetest gift – his own figure skates, as well as this gift of time to skate on his own, without worrying about anyone watching him. Well, anyone other than Gibbs, that was. Sure, Gibbs had seen him skate before, but it had been an accident and he didn’t even know he was being watched until after the fact. So yeah, he was a little nervous that Gibbs would be watching him this time. But the gift had been such a lovely gesture. Gibbs had been paying attention, and Tony loved it when Gibbs paid attention to him. And he’d been so caught up by it all that he’d accidentally kissed Gibbs right on the lips in excitement.

To repeat: In the heat of the moment, he had kissed Gibbs. And then he’d run off to dress and get ready for the outing. It wasn’t until he was sitting in the car, vibrating with excitement before he realized quite what he had done, and that Gibbs hadn’t actually reacted, one way or another.

He gave the man another nervous glance. Was Gibbs just watching and waiting for him to get all paranoid, and deliver his comeuppance after he’d become a nervous wreck and was just praying for Gibbs to put him out of his misery? Because he’d _kissed_ Gibbs. Right smack in the mouth. _Gibbs!_ Of all people! Not that he didn’t think that Gibbs was attractive or kiss worthy because of course he was, Gibbs was fucking attractive and Tony had definitely fantasized about him more than once during the time that he’d known the man. But come on, it was Gibbs! His bastard boss! Gibbs was never going to let him live this down. His life was over. He knew it was. Gibbs was just biding his time, waiting to pounce on him and humiliate him for that little moment of weakness.

Without warning, Gibbs swerved into the drive through of one of the few places that was open on Christmas morning. Luckily Tony was inured to Gibbs’ driving habits and had latched onto the oh-shit handle as soon as he belted himself in so he didn’t get thrown around while Gibbs drove. Gibbs went into the drive through and ordered a dozen donuts, asking for half of them to be Tony’s favorite chocolate crème filled donuts.

“Coffee or hot chocolate?” he asked Tony.

“C-c-offee,” Tony stuttered, staring at him, wide eyed. “Please.”

Gibbs turned and ordered three coffees, two black no sugar in the largest containers possible, and one with cream, sugar and two pumps of hazelnut syrup.

“Whipped cream?” Gibbs turned to Tony again.

Tony nodded wordlessly, staring at the man incredulously. Gibbs was ordering him coffee the way he loved it. And even including the whipped cream.

“Whipped cream for the frou-frou coffee,” Gibbs spoke into the speaker.

They pulled up to the pick up window and Gibbs paid, taking the donuts and drinks, and thanking their server curtly. He pulled into the parking lot for a moment, reaching into the back seat and pulling out a thermos flask.

“Pour my second coffee in here,” he told Tony, giving him the flask and his second cup, settling his other cup and Tony’s in the cupholder.

Tony stared at him, unmoving.

“It’s in case all the coffee places by the Academy are closed for the holidays. I’ll have something to tide me over,” Gibbs explained, opening the box of donuts and taking one out.

Tony continued to stare at him, still immobile.

Gibbs sighed. “You don’t want me to end up with no coffee, do you?” he asked, his tone slightly threatening.

“No! No one ever wants that!” Tony burst out, shaking his head before he nodded dumbly, and carefully poured Gibbs’ second cup into the flask, screwing the lid on tightly when he was done. Gibbs nodded his thanks, mouth full of donut, and handed Tony one of the chocolate crème filled ones and a few napkins.

“Don’t spill shit in my car,” he said curtly.

Tony nodded. He knew the rules of riding in the challenger. In fact, he was amazed that Gibbs was even allowing them to eat the donuts while in the car. Hell, he’d even once made Tony hold his soda outside with the window open to prevent spillage, so this whole coffee and donuts thing was quite surprising. They sat in the parking lot and wolfed down a couple of donuts each and slurped down their coffee before Gibbs turned to Tony.

“Ready to go?”

Tony nodded.

Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot and they continued on their journey. Traffic was light, and given the way that Gibbs drove, they would arrive at the US Naval Academy in no time at all. Tony was working himself into a major freak out about kissing Gibbs while the man drove on, unconcerned. By then, Tony was starting to hyperventilate, throwing increasingly worried glances at Gibbs.

“What the hell’s the matter now?” Gibbs’ growl startled Tony and made him jump.

“N-n-nothing, Boss,” Tony stammered.

“Shit, even your Probie’s stopped stuttering like that,” Gibbs grinned at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Um…” Don’t say I kissed you, don’t say I kissed you, Tony told himself. “Well…”

“Spit it out, DiNozzo,” Gibbs ordered.

“ _I kissed you!_ ” Tony sputtered.

Oh shit. He said it.

“Uh-huh,” Gibbs agreed mildly.

“You’re not upset?” Tony stared at him, trying not to panic.

“Should I be?” Gibbs gave him a curious look.

“I don’t know. I kind of kissed you on the lips. Full on.”

“There wasn’t tongue,” Gibbs tone was matter of fact, eyes turned to the road.

“Uhhhh… is that a bad thing?” Tony wondered.

Gibbs gave him a wicked grin. “Depends, I guess.”

Tony’s mind whirled crazily. He took a sip of his frou-frou coffee with the hazelnet syrup and the whipped cream, and took a deep breath. “Depends on what?” he finally managed to find the courage to ask.

“On whether you wanted there to be tongue. Or if it was a one time, spur of the moment, no emotions attached sort of kiss?”

Tony swallowed with an audible gulp. Was Gibbs actually asking him, Tony DiNozzo, if he wanted to kiss Gibbs again, with tongue, and with emotions? Tony stared at Gibbs, eyes wide with shock for the rest of the drive, brain completely frozen, unable to give Gibbs an appropriate response. Or any kind of response, for that matter.

When they got to the rink, the manager gave Gibbs the keys and told him to call him when he was done and he disappeared to wherever it was ice skating rink managers disappeared to on Christmas morning. Gibbs held the door open and gestured for Tony to walk in ahead of him, following closely behind and shutting the door behind them. They made their way down to the ice. Gibbs sat and watched as Tony took his boots off and pulled on the new figure skates that Gibbs had bought for him, lacing them up tightly. They fit him perfectly, and were stylish and comfortable too.

“Fit good?” Gibbs asked when Tony stood and stretched his legs.

Tony nodded.

“Mind if I stay and watch you?”

Tony blushed and shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “You can watch.”

Gibbs smiled and nodded at the ice. “Go on, then.”

Tony nodded and turned, stepping carefully towards the ice, pulling the covers off the blades and throwing it off to the side. He stepped on the ice and pivoted, skating backwards away from Gibbs.

“I wouldn’t mind a repeat with tongue,” he called out. “And I wouldn’t even have to fake the emotions. If you were OK with that, that is.”

He gave the man a wide grin before he spun and skated away at full speed, testing the feel of the new skates first by zooming around the ice, finding his balance, getting used to the feel of flying over the ice again. He started out slow with spins and leg lifts, and increased the difficulty of his moves, slowly building up to jumps. He completely forgot that Gibbs was even watching him anymore, fully immersed in skating, picking himself up after every fall and working his way back to attempting different stunts and jumps and combinations of moves. He finally performed a fairly decent triple loop, without flubbing the landing, and whooped in triumph before he heard Gibbs’ clapping and wolf whistling. He turned his head and gave Gibbs a huge grin as he flew past on the ice before he threw himself back into the next jump.

Finally, after an indeterminate amount of time had passed, he slowed down and began skating in lazy loops to cool down, backwards, forwards, spinning right in front of Gibbs to show off a little, eliciting wry grins from the man. Still panting and breathing hard, he skated back to where Gibbs was waiting for him, holding on to the blade covers, big smile on his face.

“Looked real good,” Gibbs told him as he stepped off the ice and accepted the blade covers from Gibbs. It felt unreal as he held Gibbs’ hand as he lifted first one foot and then the other to slip the covers back on. Gibbs hadn’t even started in on his flask of spare coffee, still holding on to his now cold to go cup.

“Thanks,” he smiled back.

“Your mom, I guess?” Gibbs nodded down at the skates on his feet.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Before she died.”

“From when you were little?”

“From when I could barely walk, yeah.”

Gibbs grunted and they both sighed as they slid into seats by the ice.

“Thanks for this,” Tony said, blushing shyly.

“Pleasure was _all_ mine,” Gibbs said, and his tone was unmistakable.

Tony glanced up, eyes wide. Oh yeah. Gibbs was flirting with him. He grinned. “I guess you’re OK with the kissing then,” he shrugged.

“And the emotions,” Gibbs told him softly. He leaned into Tony’s body, one hand behind Tony’s head, fingers fisting the hair there, pulling him closer.

“Don’t forget the tongue,” Tony whispered, before Gibbs’ lips were on his. Gibbs kissed him, nibbling, nipping, sucking at Tony’s lips, exploring him, finding the sensitive portions of his mouth that led to Tony moaning softly and trembling in his arms. He licked the seam of Tony’s lips, and when Tony opened his mouth, he pushed his tongue in and explored the inside of Tony’s mouth. He gradually separated them, giving Tony little biting kisses before he finally pulled away.

“I would never forget the tongue,” he told Tony, his blue eyes solemn.

Tony couldn’t help it. He snorted with laughter, and Gibbs pulled him back in for another kiss, as if the sight of Tony laughing was too much for him to bear without kissing him again. When they pulled back, Tony was hard and already leaking in his jeans.

“We better stop before I come in my pants,” Tony grinned at him.

Gibbs looked down at the bulge and licked his lips suggestively. Tony’s cock throbbed and he could feel pre-cum starting to drool out of it.

“Stop it,” he told Gibbs, crossing his legs, and catching Gibbs’ hand as it landed on his thigh. “I’m serious. I’d rather have my first orgasm with your dick in my ass, preferably lying somewhere comfortable. Like a bed.”

Gibbs gave him a measured look before he nodded.

“How long do we have the ice for?” Tony asked him, glancing at his wrist.

“’Til 1300.”

They had over two hours left.

“Do you skate?”

“A little,” Gibbs made a face.

“A little, like you’re a little bit of a good shot with any kind of firearm?”

Gibbs grinned at that. “No. A little as in I probably wouldn’t fall on my ass. Too much.”

Tony smiled. “I have this fantasy…”

“I thought we weren’t going to go there without a bed and more prep,” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear, making him shudder deliciously.

“No… That’s definitely for later,” Tony gasped. “No, no, no. This is a different kind of fantasy. Involving a movie.”

Gibbs drew back and threw up his hands. “Of course! A movie! What a surprise,” he rolled his eyes.

Tony laughed. “Well, it happened in _The Cutting Edge_ , 1992. D B Sweeney plays a hockey player whose career is cut short by injury, and he gets recruited to be the partner of a very difficult figure skater who can’t keep a partner worth shit, and is, unfortunately for her, a pair skater.”

Gibbs nodded encouragingly.

“Anyway, bunch of things happen. He has trouble adjusting to the toe pick, they fight a lot, it’s hard to work with the other person. It’s all foreplay of course. But one of the things they do that has always stuck with me, is he introduces her to ice hockey. And of course, he’s skating circles around her and stealing the puck away and doing all these tricks with his skates and his hockey stick and scoring goals like nobody’s business.”

Gibbs motioned with his hand, a circular motion, wordlessly telling Tony to speed it up.

“It was all totally foreplay before they got together!” he exclaimed.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “This is a chick flick, isn’t it?”

Tony blushed and shrugged. “Maybe? A little? But the guy is a hockey player!”

Gibbs snorted, although he placed a gentle hand on Tony’s.

“Right, well anyway. I just always liked that scene. And always fantasized that I could maybe have something like that with someone. Well, without ending up at the ER the way they did in the movie.”

Gibbs gave him a long look. “Would I be the difficult figure skater or the injured hockey player?”

Tony laughed at that one as Gibbs took his hand and they walked over to where the skates were stored to find Gibbs his very own pair.

“You can be whichever one you want to, Boss,” Tony told him, as he knelt in front of Gibbs, lacing the skates up for him.

Gibbs reached down, placed a finger on Tony’s chin and tipped his head up, leaning in to kiss him again. “Maybe we’ll have to watch this movie together so I can decide which one I want to be,” he whispered as he pulled away. “And we can do this again and re-enact it more accurately.”

Tony’s answering smile was brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this! My last fic for this challenge will be posted the day after tomorrow. After that it will be Christmas and time for SeSas!!! :D
> 
> I didn't listen to any particular songs for this, just my random playlists.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> <3  
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
